Choisir son destin
by Ksie
Summary: Cette fic se passe Après l'abandon d'Edward. Bella va Devoir faire face à plusieurs choix Passé Present,Futur. Qui sauvera t-Elle? L'Humanité? SA Nouvelle famille? Les Cullen? et Elle?
1. Chapter 1

Et si Bella lors de sa transformation était comme les nouveau née et si la haine, la rage , la colère et la tristesse avait pris place en elle, et si elle joué double jeu et si elle était rempli d'une soif de pouvoir immense. Et si en chemin elle rencontrait les Cullen comment réagira t-elle?


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà encore dans l'hôpital de Forks mon père mis a conduire, malheureusement pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude. Cela faisait 7 mois que je venais ici presque assez souvent depuis qu'il m'a quitté. J'ai attendu 1 mois avant de faire ma première tentative. Normalement, je ne suis pas une fille comme ça, une fille qui se détruit, qui se fait du mal mais je lui ai donné ma vie et lui me la brisée. Quand il est parti tout mon être la accompagné, je n'y peux rien. Il me l'avait promis, de ne jamais me quitter, il a rompu sa promesse, alors j'ai fais de même il a voulu que je lui promette de ne jamais me faire de mal. Mais cette fois, mon père n'est pas seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital, ma mère est aussi présente pour faire un choix difficile

Je me rappelle encore comment tout à commencer: quand il est parti, j'ai erré dans la forêt, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas rentrer seule. J'avais essayé de le suivre mais en vint, il ne faut pas l'oublier c'est un vampire et moi une pauvre humaine vulnérable voilà ce que je suis, voilà ce qu'il a dit. Mon père a lancé toute la région à ma recherche, on m'a cherché et un soit disant Sam ma retrouvé prostrée sur le sol humide. Je ressemblais à un zombie, Charlie m'a conduit à l'hôpital, mon premier séjour dans une chambre blanche, une éternité de 7 jours. On m'a laissé sortir mais mon état ne s'améliorait pas: je ne parlais plus, n'écoutais plus. Mon esprit était déconnecté, je ne dormais presque plus, car quand je fermais les yeux d'horrible cauchemars apparaissaient , ayant toujours les yeux ouverts regardant le vide me révélant «notre» rupture dans la forêt, avec Edward, le vampire que j'aimais qui m'annonçait qu'il me quitter

_-«Tu me quittes ?»_

Je suis vraiment une imbécile, j'aurais dû le retenir, le supplier même, mais je n'ai pas pu et pourtant la première chose que j'ai faite quand je suis rentrée a été de les appeler un par un sur leur portable pour comprendre, savoir, connaître les détails de mon abandon.

_-Allez, Alice, réponds, s'il te plait petit__e sœur__…__murmurais-je_

J'ai attendu quelques minutes, mais rien. J'ai alors décidé de joindre les autres membres de sa famille: Emmet, Esmé, Carlisle, Edward mais toujours rien, que la tonalité et le silence pour répondre à mes pleurs. Voyant un dernier espoir dans le couché du soleil, je décidais de les rappeler, quelqu'un m'a répondu,

_-Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué _

Une voix qui scella à tout jamais notre amitié.

Tout m'avait été enlevé, a cause des Cullen cette famille que je chérissais, et tout cela était de sa faute je le déteste, il m'a fait souffrir et je sens que je souffrirai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle car sans lui, je ne peux vivre.

Je ne fais plus partie de ce monde, je suis là physiquement, mais psychologiquement, je suis ailleurs, dans une brume constante. Mes journées se ressemblent, une routine dérangeante tout en étant familière s'était accrochée à moi: Je me lève quand je veux et oui en me quittant il m'a définitivement changé.

Mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé faire, ils ont essayé de m'imposer une discipline qui n'a jamais tenu, je suis devenue une autre Isabella .

J'essaye de ne pas dormir pour ne pas voir cette scène d'abandon que j'ai subi

puis je me suis vite lassée du lycée, les professeurs se chargeait de me renvoyer suivant plusieurs motifs: bagarre, insolence.

Noter ainsi que la fille intelligente que j'étais est partie, si on veut décrire Isabella Marie Swan, on la qualifie désormais de rebelle, de dernière de la classe. Les lettres du lycée se chargèrent de mentionner mon comportement à Charlie, qui pour marquer le coup utilisa son autorité naturel de patriarche :

_-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller en cour aujourd'hui ?,_ m'avait-il dit en colère

_-Charlie, écoute moi bien, je ne te le redirai pas deux fois … c'est la dernière fois que j'ai cette conversation avec toi : j'ai 18 ans, _je voulu mettre fin à cette conversation et partir dans ma chambre mais Charlie s'y attendait et ma retenue par le bras _làche moi tout de suite __je fais ce que je veux, je ne veux plus aller en cour OK_, m'écriais-je

_-Tu as changé Bella où est ma fille, celle de l'année dernière,_ soupira mon père s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

_-Je suis désolée, mais elle n'existe plus maintenant,_ murmure-je en regardant mes pieds.

_-Tout ça, toi, c'est à cause de lui ?_

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation, repensant à notre rupture dans la forêt, des larmes me montant aux yeux au fil des images. Charlie se leva d'un coup.

_Tout ça, c'est à cause d'Edward, hein, Bella, répond- moi._

Son nom évoqua l'absence de battement dans ma poitrine, je venais de mourir à l'instant, je fermai les yeux une seconde et cessai de respirer. L'évoquation de son nom, me fis sortir de mes gonds. Plus jamais on ne devait me le rappeler.

_-Je ne veux pas parler de tout ça avec toi, je ne veux pas parler de lui avec toi, je ne veux parler de rien avec toi, tout ça, ça ne te regarde pas Charlie compris_, hurle-je en englobant l'air de mes bras autour de moi.

Je montais dans ma chambre. Il savait qu'ils étaient partis et que cela me peiné mais il ne pensait pas autant l'entièreté de ma peine venait de se faire voir au grand jour, avant il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une amourette mais pas pour moi, Edward était ma vie, et en partant, j'étais partie avec lui, même s'il ne m'aimait pas.

Après ce fameux mois écoulé de dépression, je fis ma 1ère tentative de suicide: les comprimés. Mais l'instinct de policier de mon cher père s'était manifesté et il était revenu plus tôt du travail et m'avait malheureusement pour moi sauvé. Cependant ayant retenu la leçon apprise à l'hôpital, j'évitais les médicaments, me rappelant du goût infecte et écœurant du charbon pour me vider l'estomac.

Après ce fameux accident ma mère est revenue à Forks, se remettant ainsi avec mon père, délaissant Phil qui ne l'a comprenait plus. Cependant, cette situation aggrava la situation, d'avoir quatre paires d'yeux me scrutant nuit et jours me rendait irascible. Même Jake venait me voir assez souvent pour voir dans quel état j'étais.

Puis le 2ème mois à chaque fois que je pensais a lui ou eux je me faisait une marque aujourd'hui j'ai arrêter de compté à la 100 ème mon corps en est remplie je ne supporte plus mon corps comme je ne mangeais presque plus j'avais perdu au moins une 20 de kilos puis je me suis ouvert le bras parce que j'avais osez pensais à notre premier baiser le couteau avait déraper cette fois là c'était Jacob qui m'avait emmener a l'hôpital mon meilleur ami.

_-Écoute Bella regarde moi ma t-il dit_

Il me leva le visage planta ses yeux dans les miens en me disant

_-Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir je t'aime moi je suis là je peux te protéger je pourrais remplacer Edward qui ta abandonner_

Pourquoi tout le monde me parle d'Edward, j'en ai plus que marre laissez moi tranquille bon sans pensais-je

_-Écoute moi bien Jacob Black je te préviens ne parle pas de lui comme ça je te l'interdis d'accord tu ne pourras jamais le remplacer jamais tu m'entends moi je ne t'aime pas._

Pour lui sa à été un sacré choc mais il fallait qu'il comprenne il ma encore plus détruite en m'abandonnant à son tour bien sur le reste de la meute ont vite était au courant ils m'en ont voulu mais tant pis je m'en fou ils m'ont interdis de venir à la Push sur tout le territoire Quileute mais avec le recule je m'en rend compte que j'ai été injuste mais c'est mieux ainsi parce que j'ai découvert que Laurent était revenu plusieurs fois à Forks pour me retrouver mais à chaque fois les loups l'on arrêter c'était Seth qui m'avait prévenue du danger et si Laurent était là cela veut dire que Victoria aussi.

Je me suis éloigner de tout le monde puis quelques jours plus tard Jacob est venu me voir pour m'annoncer qu'il ne viendrait plus sur le territoire des Cullen.

Ensuite les autres mois qui suivirent j'avais tout tenté m'ouvrir les veines, j'avais retenté les médicaments, j 'ai provoqué un accident de voiture, j'ai sauté d'une falaise, je me suis aussi noyer j'ai presque tout fait mais on dirait que le mort ne veut pas de moi j'ai accumulé les dépressions ma vie est devenue pire que l'enfer c'est pour sa qu'aujourd'hui je suis a l'hôpital un des médecin voulait parlé a mes parents leurs proposé de me mettre en hôpital psychiatrique je me souviens de ses paroles blessante à mon égard:

-_Monsieur et Madame Swan il faut que nous parlions d'Isabella c'est très grave et urgents en même temps vous m'avez parlé de ses Cullen c'est depuis ce temps qu'elle ne va pas bien depuis quelque mois c'est aller retour a l'hôpital c'est blessure sont de plus en plus grave et un jour elle réussira son coup c'est pour sa que je vous demande de la mettre dans un établissement spéciale quand pensez vous__?_

Ce médecin je ne les jamais aimer parce que c'est lui qui remplace Carlisle

Mon refuge ma chambre j'avais mis un vérrou pour être tranquille, je n'allais plus en cour, j'avais perdu mon travail chez les Newton je ne sais même plus qui je suis?

Quelques jours plus tard mes chères parents avaient prévus une réunion entre nous trois et oui pas de chance pour moi il me croit folle, mais même si je disais la vérité il me considéré comme psychologiquement dérangée leurs dire: au vous savez mon petit copain était un vampire et sa famille aussi je me suis fait traquer comme une bête mais ce vampire là est mort et sa petite amie veut me tuer vous en pensaient quoi?

Et par une grande chance je mettais lever tôt ce matin

_-Vite dépêche toi Bella avant que t'es parents ne t'entendent me disait une petite voix dans ma tête je n'arrête pas de l'entendre_

J'avais réussi à m'éclipser pour dire au revoir à la villa des Cullen je savais qu'ils allaient me mettre dans cette institut j'en avait la certitude donc je voulu voir une dernière fois cette villa blanche. J'avais piqué la voiture de patrouille à Charlie pour venir chez ma deuxième famille en rentrant j'aurais un savon c'est sur mais bon , j'ouvris la porte c'était la première fois que je revenais depuis leurs abandon toujours pas là je me promené dedans cela allé beaucoup me manquer je sentais une dernière fois son odeurs, alla dans la chambre à Alice dans son dressing mon instinct me le disait je découvris un bracelet écrit dessus:

_«Bella Cullen une fille et une sœur» cadeau pour ses 18 ans_

Je m'écroulais au sol en pensant à ses 7 derniers mois, ils seraient déçu de me voir ainsi j'étais anéantie, je devais me battre pour eux en retrouvant cet objet qui m'était destiné, c'est comme si on me redonnait une seconde chance je me relevais et j'avais bien l'intention de ne plus rechuter maintenant. Je laissais le bracelet dans la chambre d'Alice à coté d'une lettre qui mettais destiner je la lu:

_Chère sœur_

_Ma petite sœur Bella je suis désoler de te laissée ainsi plutôt abandonné parce que je pense que tu l'as pris comme ça mais je n'avais pas le choix après l'accident avec Jasper. Edward ne voulais même plus que tu viennes ici il avait peur de te perdre a tout jamais donc il nous a fait la promesse de ne pas prendre contact avec toi, j'ai eu une vision dans la forêt quand il ta quitté il ta menti nous t'avons laissé pour te protéger excuse nous je suis vraiment désoler petite sœur._

_Ne inquiète pas je sais que tu n'a pas de portable donc dans l'enveloppe marron qui est dans mon dressing dans le sac Adidas que t'aime bien, il y aura tout ce que tu as besoin si tu veux portable, argents, nouveau papier et plein d'autre chose si il se passe quoique se soit tu trouvera dans le portable mon numéro a composer que lorsqu'il y a une urgence, sinon j'espère que je pourrais te parler bientôt. Je ne suis pas la seul a t'avoir écrit une lettre les autres aussi l'on fait même Rosalie tu sais que pour nous sa va être dur de ne pas pensez a toi à cette lettre bonne chance pour trouvez ses lettres un indice elle se trouve dans quelques chose ou quelques part que l'on adore comme mon dressing pour moi._

_Ta grande sœur qui t'aime._

_Ps: si tu as besoin de vêtement sert toi dans les miens je t'aime tu manque déjà._

_-Non c'est trop tard je ne lui pardonnerais-jamais il ma trahi et il va le payer cher à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne me lamenterais plus sur mon sort je le jure_

Il se fait tard il faut que je rentre pour savoir ma condamnation et quel sont mes sentence mais avant je vais me battre, sa je me le promet je ne veux plus vivre comme c'est dernier mois je montais dans la voiture de mon père me dirigeais vers chez moi, je n'arrêter pas de me redire les paroles que Alice m'avait dite je la croyez elle ne m'avait jamais mentie et je pouvais compter sur elle c'était ma sœur, après tous ce qu'ils m'avaient fait je ne leurs en voulaient même pas je les aime tout simplement première mission si je reste dans cette ville, je recherche leurs mots peut être que sa m'aidera à remontais la pente plus facilement en me garant devant chez moi, j'ai pu remarquer que ma fenêtre était ouverte pourtant j'étais persuadé que je l'avait fermé en partant, je marchais en direction de la porte l ' ouvrit et.....


	3. Chapter 3

Désoler de pas avoir poster avant je suis vraiment mais vraiment désoler j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, non pas ça, le salon était rempli de sang, tout, le sol, les plafonds, les meubles.

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_

Puis soudain, j'ai eu ma réponse, j'entendis un rire derrière moi : un rire que je ne pouvais que reconnaître. Comme dans un film, très lentement je me retournais et je la vis accoudée à la rambarde de l'escalier.

_-Victoria,_ lâchais-je amer

_-Bonjour Isabella plutôt Bella, je crois que tu préfères ce petit surnom._

_-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Victoria?_

_-Moi, m'amusais un peu, dit-elle je t'ai observé pendant quelques mois, tu es vraiment pathétique._

_- Ferme-la, et réponds à ma question._

_-Ouhh, j'ai peur de la petite humaine qui veut me tuer, tu es trop marrante, rigola-t-elle._

_-Victoria, assenais-je._

_-Je suis venu me venger, tu ne crois pas que j'allais oublier que c'est par ta faute que mon compagnon est mort. Mais pour te faire souffrir, j'ai amené avec moi un ami. _

Je regardais derrière Victoria et m'aperçus d'une ombre dans le noir

_-Rejoint nous très cher ami demanda Victoria _

L'ombre s'approcha de nous et je le reconaissais

_- Laurent, articule-je difficilement._

_-Bonjours très chère, dit-il mielleusement._

_-C'est quoi se bordel vous pouvez m'expliquer, j'ai sauté un chapitre je crois, hurlais-je._

« Whaou c'est moi qui parle comme ça, j'ai pris de l'assurance ».

_-Tu vois Laurent est mon nouveau compagnon maintenant, me présenta Victoria en posant sa main sur sa taille._

_-Dis donc tu changes vite pauvre James._

_-Ferme-la pauvre sotte, ce n'est pas moi qui c'est fais abandonné comme un objet en pleine forêt._

_-Victoria tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle là._

_-Oh la petite humaine s'énerve._

Je me tournais vers Laurent:

_-Laurent tu n'est pas obligé de faire sa._

_-Mais au contraire Bella, j'adorai te voir souffrir, ce serai un vrai bonheur. Et puis continua-t-il en désignant les cadavres : je me suis bien amusé avec ta famille tu sais. _

En regardant à travers la porte de la cuisine, je vis les corps ensanglanté de mes parents, je me précipitais directement dans la pièce. Victoria arrêta Laurent qui voulait me retenir, et lui murmura des paroles en le regardant dans ces yeux magenta.

Je retournai mon père rapidement sur le sol, son visage était pétrifié dans la peur, ces yeux sortaient de ces orbites tellement il avait été surpris de la réaction de son assaillant. Ces poings étaient fermés, et ces ongles rentrés directement dans la paume de sa main, et ces phalanges étaient de la blancheur des vampires présents dans sa maison.

A genou sur le sol, je pleurai chaudement mon père, m'accrochant à sa chemise en la trempant de mes flots salés, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine qui ne se soulèvera plus jamais.

_-Papa maman répondais moi je vous en supplie, pleurnichais-je désespérément. _

Après quelques secondes, je sortis de ma léthargie en entendant des gémissements étouffés. Je m'approchais alors rapidement de ma mère qui était posé sur le côté droit me tournant le dos. Je la retournais pour voir qu'elle avait son chemisier déchiré et trempait de sang, une plaie béante qui courait sur son ventre, du bas de son sein gauche à sa hanche opposé. Celle-ci avait les yeux clos et les ouvrit légèrement à mon toucher.

_-Bellaaaaaaaa expira difficilement ma mère agonisante._

-Maman, oui c'est moi, oh je suis tellement désolé, tout ça est de ma faute, déblatérais-je rapidement tout en essayant d'appuyer sur sa plaie pour stopper le flot de sang. Elle regarda derrière moi le corps inerte de Charlie, puis elle ancra son regard dans le mien tout en enlevant ma main de son abdomen. _Elle voulait mourir, _pensais-je.

_-Je vais mourir Bella, c inéluctable._

_- Pardon Maman, je suis désolé, marmonne-je en replaçant quelques mèches de ces cheveux qui collées à son front._

_Elle agrippa mon visage de ces deux mains, et balayant mes joues de ces pouces ensanglanté de vermeille._

_-Bella, écoute-moi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais prends un autre chemin chérie, ne deviens pas un cadavre ambulant comme ces derniers… _

_Ces derniers mots moururent sur ces lèvres et elle resta là suspendue dans le vide, le haut de son corps en apesanteur, accroché grâce à ces mains à mon cou. _

Je décrochais ces mains de mon cou et la posais doucement sur le sol, balayant ces cheveux pour lui faire une auréole. Je me rapprochais de mon père, fermais ces yeux qui me hanterai surement toute ma vie et embrassait son front en répétant que je l'aimais et que je le remerciais de ces moments de plaisir passé avec lui.

_-Tu as fini de pleurnicher Bella, je n'ai pas envie d'aller de chercher dans cette cuisine, _cracha _Victoria._

Je me relevai lentement, prête a affrontée ma sentence, la mort en l'occurrence. Victoria s'approcha de moi comme une prédatrice, je savais qu'à cet instant, elle ne me voyait que comme une proie. Malgré que les vampires puissent placer un masque d'indifférence sur son visage, je ne pouvais que voir la vengeance et le plaisir d'une sadique.

Elle m'envoya valsée a l'autre bout de la pièce, une fois que je fus assez proche d'elle, et elle recommença inlassablement, n'attendant plus que je me sois relevé. Après la 6éme fois, j'avais arrêté de compter, je me relevais péniblement sur mes genoux en retenant mes gémissements de douleur pour ne pas agrandir son sourire. Me faire souffrir lui faisait réellement plaisir. Puis elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise, Laurent coinça mes bras derrière le dossier.

-_Ah je vois que tu t'es laissé quelques marques à cause de son départ._

_-Tais-toi, je t'interdis de parler de lui, couinais-je de douleur. _

_Chaque respiration me tuait à petit feu, comme une lacération au niveau de ma cage thoracique._

_-Oh, mademoiselle n'aime pas qu'on parle de Monsieur Edward à ce que je vois, _singea-t-elle tout en faisant le signe des guillemets quand elle prononça le nom de d'Edward.

_-Ferme la salope, t'as vu toi tu as perdu définitivement James, il est mort, c'est totalement fini entre vous deux donc je ne veux aucune leçon de toi, tu as compris, _criais-je méchamment en essayant de me lever de mon siège retenue par Laurent qui me broyait l'épaule.

Elle me cassa le poignet comme réponse à mon rebiffement. Je ne pus retenir mon cri de souffrance et un sourire se plaça sur son visage. La douleur était atroce, lancinante, elle me tiraillait surtout quand Laurent repris mon bras pour le remettre dans mon dos. Le mal qui me rongeait était tellement intense que je me pris a implorer Laurent.

_-Laurent fait quelque chose, je tant supplie._

Il se plaça devant moi, laissant mes bras libres de tout mouvement. Il pinça ma joue pour la faire rougir et passa sa langue sur ces dents. Ma respiration se fit erratique, poussant mon cœur dans une course folle, un sourire dérangeant se figea alors sur son visage.

_-Non j'aime bien te voir souffrir, en plus tu n'as vraiment pas de chance parce que Victoria en à gros sur le cœur, enfin façon de parler bien sûr, _continua t-il en haussant les épaules_, mais je suis impressionner tu ne l'as pas encore supplié de t'achever au plus vit, à croire que Isabella Marie Swan est une humaine coriace._

Il s'approcha alors de me oreille et me souffla ces dernières paroles, faisant naître par la même occasion une brise fraiche qui me rappelait tant de souvenir et que j'aspirais à ré-avoir : _« mais de toute façon elle te tuera ».  
_Mon cœur fit une embardé et mes larmes inondant mes joues, la fin était proche et même si je l'avais demandé ardemment ces derniers mois, la savoir là juste à la sortie du tunnel me faisait peur. On disait de toute façon que l'inconnu faisait toujours peur, il n'y avait plus rien dans ce monde pour moi, ni mes parents, ni… Edward.

_-Bella, _me rappela à l'ordre Victoria alors que j'étais plongé dans mes songes.

Je levais la tête vers elle, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ces iris étaient noirs charbons, avec une pointe de grenat. Je me dis qu'elle avait une allure de sauvage mais que malgré qu'elle aller me tuer, elle était extrêmement belle ainsi. Etre carnivore donner au statut d'un vampire, une aura dangereuse qui était terriblement excitante.

_-Fait ta prière Bella Swan et dit adieu à ce monde, bientôt il ne sera plus le tien. _

Elle continua sournoisement tout en laissant traîner le son de sa voix afin qu'elle devienne grave et latente _« quand il va savoir ce __que je t'ai fais, il va terriblement souffrir, je pense qu'il se tuera car tu n'existeras plus dans son monde ». _

_-Ca je ne le crois pas Victoria, Edward n'en a rien a faire de moi … je ne suis rien pour lui, _continuais-je en m'insultant mentalement.

_-Oh que si je peux te le jurer, une fois qu'un vampire s'est entiché d'une personne, il est quasiment impossible qu'il puisse sans séparer, _déclara-t-elle lentement comme si elle récitait un psaume, une règle d'or dans le règne vampirique.

Des millions de questions tournées maintenant dans ma boite crânienne, elle avait pourtant l'air si sur d'elle alors comment, Edward m'avait bien qu'il ne m'aimait plus, que je ne lui apportais rien de bon, qu'il me quittait alors avait elle réellement raison? Est ce qu'il m'aimait toujours?

Je n'en savais plus rien, j'étais vraiment perdue, mais aujourd'hui Alice n'était plus la seule à me dire que mon vampire aux cheveux indompté m'avait encore dans la peau. Mais elles ne pouvaient l'affirmer et il avait été tellement convainquant, non il ne pouvait encore m'aimer, nos deux races ne pouvaient être faite l'une pour l'autre. Elles mentaient, j'en étais sûre.

Victoria m'arracha de nouveau de ma chaise et me poussa violemment contre le vaisselier qui éclata, des morceaux de verres et de bois jonchés le sol sur plusieurs mètres. Elle me souleva du sol par les cheveux, je hurlais de douleur, elle me plaqua au mur et me déboita sans aucune douceur l'épaule droite, celle-ci s'affaissant lamentablement sur mon côté. Elle prit un malin plaisir à me déboiter encore plusieurs os sans trop faire couler mon sang. Quand un morceau de verre entailla mon avant-bras dans une énième chut, Laurent et elle se retiennent durement de me sauter dessus pour me vider de mon sang.

C'était cela, elle voulait au préalable me faire souffrir le plus possible avant de me vider de mon sang, il l'a tentée trop.

Une nouvelle fois, mon corps fut projeté, mais cette fois contre le frigo, quand mon flan toucha le meuble, j'eu l'impression que mes côtes se brisait une par une.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que cela se termine, la souffrance était impossible à tenir, je voulais mourir. Un sourire vient se placer sur mon visage gonflée et ankylosée. Cela faisait environ 9 mois que je n'avais plus souris. La mort m'attendait et j'ouvrai les bras en grand, mais il fallait absolument que Victoria me tue maintenant, des larmes traitresses coulaient abondant sur mon visage et l'odeur du sang n'arrêtait pas de me faire tourner la tête.

Je me mit à sourire pour la première fois en 9 mois j'avais enfin la vérité celle que j'attendais et j'allais mourir comme sa je savais que bientôt Victoria n'allais plus supporter sa soif il fallait passé à l'action maintenant sinon elle risque de me tuer d'une autre façon.

_-Allez courage Bella tu es forte me dit encore cette voix_

Je me mis à la recherche de quelques chose de pointu et m'arrêta sur un bout de verre je me retourne vers Victoria avec le plus beau sourire que je n'est jamais eu.

_-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu manigance Bella._

_-Moi rien juste ma mort_

Je m'enfonçais le bout de verre dans le long de mon cou mon sang commença à couler abondamment comme je l'avais penser ce n'est pas elle qui craqua la première c'est Laurent il enfonça ses dents dans mon cou et commença à boire mon sang il ne s'arrêter pas sauf au moment où Victoria la poussé et c'est mise à sa place j'entendis ses dernière parole;

_-Tu es une humaine exceptionnelle mourir comme sa en plus ton sang est très appétissant adieu Bella je me suis bien amusait._

Je fermais mes paupières elles étaient lourdes je me réveilla quelques seconde plus tard ils étaient tout les deux là en train de me regarder agonir:

_-Comme tu peux le voir ma très cher on veut que tu souffre un peu plus donc on te laisse dans cette état là au revoir Bella on se retrouve en enfer Ils en allés me laissant sur le sol entouré de tout mon sang je m'éteignis petit à petit._

Je me souvenais que j'avais réussit à ramper jusqu'à mes parents dans la cuisine j'étais entre eux puis après ce fût le noir total jusqu'à ce qu'une douleurs se fasse ressentir dans tout mon corps tellement qu'elle était puissante je m'évanouis et là j'étais dans le noir. Toute ma vie défila devant mes yeux mes moments heureux avec mes deux familles puis son départs mes sentiments était beaucoup plus puissant la colère, la haine, le dégout, tout sa pris place en moi. Je me retrouver seul contre tout sa


	4. Chapter 4

**Désoler de l'attente insupportable que je vous ai fait endurer et veuillez m'excusais je ne suis pas douer en orthographe Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît**

**Chapitre 3:**

Petit à petit la douleur disparaissait mes paupière étaient moins lourdes je commençais à les bouger puis j'ouvris mes yeux ma vision des choses était d'une extrême précision

_-Incroyable _

Je me levais à une vitesse hallucinante je courrais jusqu'à la salle de bain là où ce trouvé le miroir et me vit j'en étais scotché

_-Je suis je suis un vampire balbutais-je_

Voilà pourquoi je vois, j'entends et j'ai une vitesse plus develloppé que quand j'étais humaine

_-Trop bien_

Puis soudain ma gorge commença à me brûler fortement comme si on m'avais jeté dans un bucher et que je brûler vif. Je me souviens des paroles de Jasper

_-Quand on est transformer et qu'on se réveille on est un nouveau née on a besoin de boire du sang humain._

J'eus un mouvement de recul en me rappelant c'est paroles mais malheureusement mon instinct de vampire pris le dessus je me mis à courir le plus vite possible dans la forêt malheureusement pour moi deux randonneur passaient dans le coin je ne pu me retenir je me jetais sur eux . Après quelques minutes je me redressais et pris conscience de mon acte.

_-Non ce n'est pas possible j'ai vidé ses deux personnes de leurs sang je suis un monstre tout sa à cause d'eux si ils n'étaient pas parti Victoria n'aurais pas pu revenir tout le monde seraient en vie et moi encore humaine je les hais tous et pour cela je vengerais la mort de mes parents._

_Attend là Bella me dis cette voix _

_-Quoi?_

_-Tu te rappelle des Cullen tu as tout tes souvenirs de ta vie humaine_

_-Très bien je me nourrirais de tout mes sentiments négatif pour leurs faire payer à partir de maintenant ce sont des vampire morts à mes yeux._

Après cette brève discutions avec moi même personne ne devais savoir que je ne suis pas morte ma seule option brûler la maison ils vont supposé que nous 3 sommes décéder sa sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Je partais dans le garage cherchais de l'essence puis revînt à la maison est inondé le premier étage de tout ce liquide ensuite le rez de chaussé avant de faire tout cramer je pris tout l'argent liquide que mes parents avaient un beau paquet de fric parce qu'ils devaient payer l'année entière de ma future école psychiatrique environ 40 mille dollars pour 3 ans, j'attrapais mes dernière économies et mit le feu. C'était si jolie on aurais dis que les flammes dansaient sur les canapé, c'est à ce moment là que ma malchance à voulu ce pointer j'étais encerclé par les flammes prise de peur je fermais les yeux attendant qu'elle viennent mais rien. Je les réouvrit et là surprise une sorte de bulle comme un bouclier me protéger incroyable j'avais déjà un pouvoir je partis en courant à l'extérieur en une demi seconde j'y étais formidable je crois que j'adore être un vampire je pourrais peut être retrouvé les Cullen est les massacré.

_-Peut être mais avant ils faut que tu développe tout tes pouvoirs et que tu t'habitue à ton nouveau statue de vampire tel que ton aspect extérieur, la vitesse, te force, ton alimentation et plein d'autres chose_

_-Je crois qu'on va devenir les meilleur amie du monde toutes les deux moi et ma petit voix dans ma tête_

_-Mon entrainement va devenir intensive mais il ne faut pas que j'approche le territoire des Quileute parce qu'ils pourront me tués sans problème puis trouvés des lentilles pour cacher ses yeux rouge vifs mais sa ne me fait pas peur en faite je crois que j'ai déjà choisis mon régime._

_-Ah oui sa sera lequel? Me demanda cette petite voix._

_-L'humain sa me donne beaucoup plus de force et d'énergie en plus mes yeux sont magnifique en rouge j'adore_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4:**

J'attendis quelques jours je regardais la télévision les médias parlaient de moi et de ma famille:

_-Un grave accidents a eu lieu dans une petite ville à Forks un incendie c'est déclarer et à fait 3 victimes deux adulte et 1 adolescente._

Puis soudain grâce à mes compétence de vampire j'avais réussis a très bien développais mon ouïe, ainsi que mon odorat, ma vitesse, ma force la plus part des truc de vampire quoi. J'entendis une sonnerie ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle c'était ma berceuse je suivis le bruit il me conduisais dans la chambre d'Alice mais oui sa doit être son portable je me dépêchais de trouver l'enveloppe je regardais le portable c'était un tout nouveau dernier cri. Je remarquais 28 message et 18 appel en absence

_ Premièrement je doit développé tout en moi toutes mes capacité surtout mes dons et oui j'en est plusieurs cela faisait près de 4 jours que j'étais un vampire est j'avais découvert un tas de chose me concernant telle qu'un 2 ème bouclier physchique pour me protéger de d'autre pouvoirs je l'avais trouvé lorsque je suivais Victoria elle a le pouvoir de faire des illusion elle savait que un autre vampire que elle était là elle a essayer mais rien donc je suis rentrer et j'ai découvert que ce cher Docteur Cullen avait fait des recherche sur moi est avait découvert ce bouclier._

_ Ensuite quand je saurais assez prête j'irais en Italie voir les Volturi ils m'intéressent bien ils pourront surement m'aider_

_ Troisièmement je tuerais Victoria et Laurent avec un grand plaisir_

_ Et pour terminer les Cullen _

Alors là je ne m'attendais pas à sa je ne suis plus la petite humaine insignifiante avec qui on peut jouer quand on veut je vais me battre et je vais gagner J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu je pris une longue douche chaudes cela faisait un peu près 1heure et demi que j'y étais il fallait que je sorte de la villa j'étouffais même si je commencer à m adapter à la chasse des humain moi qui trouvais sa dégoutant de tuer des humains en faite c'est assez amusant on séduit un beau jeune homme avec mon physique parfait, des habits super bien moulant même si j'en est pas besoin ajouté a sa des cheveux châtain bouclé qui arrive en dessous de l'épaule et mes lunette de soleil pour cacher mes magnifique yeux avec un splendide déhancher sur les piste de danse . Bon ce n'est pas tout mes un homme m'aborde comme toujours

_-Bonjours jolie demoiselle_

_-Salut_

_-Tu es magnifique_

_-Sa te dis de danser un peu je m'ennuie lui proposais-je_

_-On y va_

Après quelques heures de torture on sort par la porte arrière je l'embrasse et me nourris de son sang. Je reprend ma voiture pour rentrer à Forks parce que dans 3 jours sa sera une grosse journée mon enterrement et celui de mes parents .

_-Youpi mais méfis toi ils risquent de revenir et ton odeurs cours dans touts la maison_

_-Mais oui j'avais oublier mince_

Me voilà enfin après une demi heures de route au ressement que je me suis achetais cette magnifique voiture une Audi A3 break noir avec les vitres teinté bien sûr.

Arrivais enfin à la villa je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Carlisle je cherchais un cahier je me rappelle que le père d'Edward marquais tout ses contacte donc si j'ai bien réfléchis je devrais trouvé le numéro d'Aro et sa résidence au bout d'une demi heures je le trouvais enfin tout était marqué.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je voulais juste dire merci pour les reviews laissaient sa me touche j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi**

**Chapitre 5:**

Après quelques minutes sur internet je réservais mon billet pour l'Italie je pris le volant de ma magnifique voiture j'avais réussis a la faire admettre dans l'avion avec les bagages ma valise se résumer à quelques affaires et c'est partie pour environ 4 heures de vol.

Cela faisait une heures que j'avais attérie et je roulais à fond j'étais entrer à Volterra avec ma voiture avec un beau billet de 200 et un charme fou pour passé le policier qui avait voulu me bloquer je la gara descendis mit une grande cap que je mettais acheter parce que le soleil tapait vraiment.

_-Petit petit vampire ou vous trouvez vous? Pensais-je_

_-Cherche tu les trouvera me dis cette voix_

Je me concentrais puis quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière et me cola au mur

_-Lâchez moi tout de suite je vous préviens menaçais-je_

_-Oh calme toi suit nous me lança une voix masculine_

_Quand je me retournais j'aperçus leurs yeux pourpre_

_Ta vu je te l'avait dis que tu les trouverais m'annonça cette voix_

_-Je dirais plus que c'est eux qui mon trouvé me dis-je_

Après quelques minutes de marches je me retrouvais dans les sous terrain d'un château puis je traversa une grande porte je la passa et trois trône s'offrait ta moi. J'abaissais mon capuchon découvrant mon visage, un homme prit la parole surement le roi.

_-Bonjours je suis Aro Volturi_

_-Moi c'est Isabella Swan_

_-Bella?_

_-Oui vous me connaissais?_

_-Bien sûr tout le monde c'est que vous vous êtes entiché d'un des nôtres_

_-Oui c'est bien sa_

_-Ils vous ont transformer?_

_-Non pas tout à fait _

_Je leurs expliqua tout mon histoire ils avaient été impressionnés par le self contrôle que Edward avait fait mais aussi de mon abandon et de ma fausse mort. _

_-Donc voilà vous êtes au courant de tout maintenant je voudrais faire partir de votre clan_

_-Bien mais je voudrais te prévenir que après sa sera très dur de nous quitté et je voudrais que tu me fasse une faveur?_

_-La quel?_

_-Je souhaite te toucher _

_-D'accord_

_Je m'approchais doucement et quand il posa sa main sur moi je sentis son pouvoir me parcourir mais se stoppais net._

_-Très intéressant_

_-Quoi donc? Demandais-je_

_-Tu possède une sorte de bouclier qui arrête mon pouvoir_

_-Maintenant à moi de vous demander une faveur_

_-Oui je t 'écoute_

_-Je voudrais retourner à Forks pour voir mon enterrement et récupérer quelques affaires._

_-D'accord je te lasse une semaine et bien entendu 2 de mes fidèles compagnon vont t'accompagner_

_-Bien sûr dis-je_

_-Alec, Jane approchaient tout deux ordonna le roi_

-Je me rappelais que c'est eux qui m'avait trouvé et qu'ils avaient écouter très attentivement mon histoire.

_-Oui Aro demanda Alec_

_-Est ce que vous pouvez accompagné Bella?_

_-Bien sûr_

_Jane se dirigea vers moi me prit par le bras la porte se referma sur nous 3._

_-Enchanté Bella me dis Jane_

_-De même_

_-Donc tu vas faire parti de notre famille me demanda Alec_

_-Oui sauf si vous ne voulez pas._

Ils se regardèrent tout deux avant d'éclater de rire puis Jane redevînt sérieuse et me dit:

_-Je crois qu'on va devenir d'excellente amie_

_-Une vision questionnais-je_

_-Non mon instinct _

On partit tout les 3 abords de ma voiture en direction de l'aéroport. A bord de l'avion je m'assoupis comme une masse puis je fus réveiller.

_-Bella qu'est ce qui se passe?_

Je reconnaissais cet voix celle d'Alec

Je m'étirais

_-Rien pourquoi?_

_-Je crois que tu as dormi Bella m'informa Jane_

_-Quoi c'est vrai_

_-Si on te le dit me lança Alec _

La fin du trajet c'était super bien passé ils me racontait tout deux leurs histoires et j'avais appris qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, que sa faisait environ 150ans qu'ils travaillaient pour Aro qu'ils étaient chef d'une armé et plein d'autres chose.

Arrivés a la villa on était tout les 3 affamé je leurs proposa un petit diner en ville.

_-Est ce que sa vous tante d'aller diner leurs demandais-je_

Tout deux me regardait avec de gros yeux rond.

_-Mais je en peux pas vous laissez aller dans cet tenue suivait moi._

Ah Jane je lui passait des vêtements que je mettais acheter et pour Alec je piquais dans les affaires de Jasper. Ainsi super bien fringuer on se dirigea a la discothèque du coin. Arrêter devant Jane m'interpela.

_-Bella t'es folle tu veux qu'on saute sur tout le monde à l'intérieur_

_-Mais non bon aller chasser je vous attend dépêchez vous j'ai super soif moi._

Au bout de 10 minutes ils revenaient je leurs montrait comment moi je me nourrissait Jane m'avait féliciter elle trouvais ma technique pas mal elle essaya et se débrouilla super bien ainsi qu'Alec.

On retourna à la villa demain allais être un jour important pour moi mon enterrement après je vais pouvoir tiré un trait sur mon passer je montais dans la chambre de Rosalie m'allongea sur le lit et m'endormis je pensais à ses deux jours bien rempli tout de suite je les adoré tout les deux ils étaient super sympa Jane me traité comme sa meilleurs amie elle m'avait expliquer qu'au château la plus part du temps il y a que des hommes donc elle se sent seule elle a dû se faire une carapace pour se protéger et Alec voulait me protéger comme un frère j'étais touché par tout sa.

Puis soudain un fracas en bas me réveilla en sursaut je descendis en vitesse vampire

_-Jane , Alec criais-je en arrivant à la vitesse vampire_

_-Pourquoi êtes vous ici chez nous? Demanda une voix que je ne connaissait que trop_

Je me cachais derrière mes deux compagnon j'avais peur Alec me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille

_-Ne t'inquiète pas on te défendra jusqu'à notre mort_

Je les voyaient tous ils étaient devant moi près à attaqué tout les 7 puis soudain ils sautèrent sur nous

_-Attention Bella cria Jane et Alec qui s'étaient mit sur moi pour me protéger et malheureusement pour mon ancienne famille ils furent projetaient à plusieurs mètres de nous grâce à mon bouclier physique._

_-Bella comment as tu fait sa me demanda Alec_

_-N'oublie jamais sa Alec je sauverais toujours les gens que j'aime_

Pour simple réponse il m'enlaça.

Puis son ténor retentis:

_-Bella c'est bien toi?_

_-Oh que oui mon cher Edward en cher et en os si je peux m'exprimer comme sa_

_-Tu m'a tellement manqué_

_-C'est sa parle à main je ne veux pas te parler ni vous parler_

_-Mais on te croyais morte cria Alice_

_-Si j'avais pu je le préfèrerez vous m'avez emmené que de la souffrance et du désespoir à cause de vous mes parents sont morts_

_Je baissais la tête_

_-Regarde moi Bella dans les yeux_

_Je me mit à le fixais droit dedans _

_-T'es yeux?_

_-Quoi tu ne les trouve pas à ton goût_

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux?_

Avant de répondre je pris la main de jane et d'Alec ils ont étaient surpris mais ils se sont laissés faire

_-C'est ma famille maintenant je vous jure vous touchaient à un de leurs cheveux je vous tue_

_-Mais Bella qu'est ce que tu es devenue? Me demanda mon lutin_

_-Eh oui en partant vous avez emmener votre Bella je ne suis plus celle ci maintenant j'étais remplis de haine , de souffrance, vous avez même pas idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant tout ses mois d'absence et oui mais grâce aux Volturi quelque uns de mes sentiments négative ont disparue comme moi je vais disparaître de vos vies à jamais_

_-Non on ne te laisserais pas faire sa cria Alice_

_-Mais je ne vous demande pas la permission je fais ce que je veux de ma vie._

Toujours entouré de ma bulle par la pensée j'avais réussir à faire passée un message à Jane et Alec pour leurs dire que nous nous en allons maintenant ils m'avaient répondu d'un signe de tête nous commencions à avançais lorsqu'en passant j'avais frôler le bras d'Alice je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais.

En un simple contacte elle ma dévoiler ses souffrance tant mieux je m'en servirais pour lui faire encore plus de mal.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6:**_

Point de vus d'Alice lors de l'histoire:

Quand bella m'avait touché je n'ai pas pu me contrôler et elle ma prit toutes les informations de ses dernier mois je ne sais pas comment elle a fait sa mais bon

On étaient parti en Alaska mais Forks nous manqués pas mal on est plus une famille unies comme avant au contraire on se parle plus, on ne fait plus rien ensemble le plus dur c'est pour Jasper il sans veut terriblement il a même voulu partir mais je lui en est dissuader il reste pour moi il culpabilise mais il à encore plus mal parce qu'il doit gérer toute nos émotions est c'est dur pour Edward c'est horrible il doit faire avec nos pensées même si on essaye de ne pas penser à Bella, Forks. Emmet ne fais plus aucune blague, Esmè à perdu sa fille, Rosalie on croyait qu'elle était contente de partir et en faite c'est le contraire elle adore littéralement Bella même si elle ne le montre pas c'est la seule qui est réagi pour nous empêcher de partir et moi c'est ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et je l'ai lâchement abandonnée comme tout le monde. J'ai arrêté de compté toute les tentatives de suicide de mon frère mais il reste parmi nous juste pour notre mère sinon il serait parti depuis longtemps voilà ce que notre famille est maintenant plus rien.

Revenons au présent pour le moment tout le monde était sous le choc de revoir Bella, elle devait être morte et on la retrouve chez nous avec Jane et Alec bizarre.

Flash back

On étaient dans nos voiture puis soudain j'eus une vision et je voyais des vampires chez nous on était en route pour allez à l'enterrement de Bella. On a tous accélérer le plus vite possible quand on était assez proche Edward à capter les pensés des vampires c'est comme sa qu'on a su qu'il avait Alec et Jane avec quelqu'un d'autre mais on ne savait pas qui c'était. Toute la famille est rentré et Edward a attaqué Alec le combat allait commençais quand on la vu Bella se précipité avec une vitesse vampire entrain de hurler le prénom de nos deux ennemies. Elle aida Alec a se relever et quand elle nous vit elle alla se cachait derrière ses deux vampire.

_-Mais pourquoi ne vient telle pas vers nous pensais-je_

Et là Edward n'en croyais pas ses yeux il prit la parole

_-Bella c'est bien toi? _

Elle répondis froidement elle nous en voulait énormément puis tout deux se parlèrent mutuellement. Ce qui m'avait fait plus peur c'est quand j'ai vu ses yeux rouge vif puis soudain Edward posa la question à la qu'elle tout le monde se posaient:

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux Bella._

Eh tout simplement elle avait répondu que maintenant c'était eux sa famille qu'elle les protégeraient jusqu'à sa mort mais comment elle pouvais croire qu'on l'attaquerais je ne voulait pas qu'elle parte je l'en empêcherais mais malheureusement on avait pas le choix elle prit la main de ses deux compagnon est sorti de la maison. J'avais reçut un dernier message d'elle par la pensé:

_-Laissez moi du temps pour le moment je vous reconnecterais si je le veux et ne t'inquiète pas j'enlèverais de temps en temps mon bouclier pour que tu es des visions._

Elle voulait que j'ai des visions d'elle tout n 'était pas encore perdu.

_-Jasper_ dis-je avec ma voix la plus clair

_-Oui je sais Alice quand elle nous a vu des émotion monstrueuse sont apparut elle nous en veut à tous elle souffre , elle a tant de colère en elle que si je n'avait pas été fort je me serais écroulé a la vraiment de la haine c'était horrible._

_-Ta vu tout sa à cause de toi Edward cracha Rosalie_

_-C'est pas vrai Rose_

_-Ta vu se qu'elle est devenu c'est pas possible ce n'est plus notre Bella répondu Rose._

Tout le monde était perdu puis vite nous nous sommes réveillais pour allez au cimetière même si elle était toujours en vie elle ne voulez pas nous voir on accepter sa décision.

**Point de vu de Jasper**

C'était incroyable tous ce que j'avais ressentie quand Bella était venu nous rejoindre elle avait vraiment souffert et elle souffrais encore elle c'était construite une carapace avec un ton glaciale mais je sais qu'au fond elle était heureuse de nous revoir mais je n'en croyais pas mes yeux elle n'était pas une nouveau née parce qu'elle arrivé a ce contrôler mais elle buvait le sang humain et à ce que j'ai pu comprendre c'est Bella qui avait accepter ce régime et elle venait de prendre la décision de partir quand elle était parti dans sa voiture elle m'avait fais comprendre que tout sa n'était pas de ma faute, d'arrêter de culpabiliser qu'elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. Mais je ne savais pas si j'allais encore rester dans cette famille qui n'arrivent pas à me pardonner et avec tout ses sentiments.

**Point de vu de Esmè**

Ma fille était bien en vie malgré sa disparition j'étais heureuse mais une nouvelle fois on l'avaient encore perdu.

**Point de vu d'Edward**

Mais qu'est ce que Bella est devenue tout est de ma faute je suis parti pour la protéger et au lieu de cela tout le contraire c'était passé j'avais pu lire dans les esprit de Jane et de Alec tous ce qu'elle avait subit de ma faute et j'ai pu découvrir que tout deux l'aimais tellement.

**Point de vu de Bella**

Dans ma voiture on parlait tout les 3 ensemble ils étaient vraiment super je les adorés. Les Cullen m'avaient encore mentis ils avaient décrit Jane comme méchante, hypocrite, aimant tués des humain en faite c'était tout le contraire je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre elle m'avais expliqué son don elle pouvais torturé par l'esprit pratique et on avait pas mal de point commun.

Alec je l'aimais bien lui aussi son coté protecteur même si il ne me connaissait pas tellement mais il faut dire que je leurs est déballé ma vie comme sa et ils sont fais de même son pouvoir était assez étrange il pouvais enlevé la douleurs des gens.

On se retrouva au cimetière on se mit un peu à l'écart pas mal de gens était venue la plus part je les connaissait mes anciens amis du lycée ainsi que les quileutes comment peuvent ils venir ici? Ils m'ont abandonnée aussi et maintenant ils sont là. Ceci fut l'enterrement le plus rapide de toutes ma vie personnes n'avait voulu parler on mit les 3 cercueil dans leurs trou respective puis on les enterra.

_-Adieu mon passé une larme coula le long de ma joue._

On roulait depuis 45 minutes quand on arriva à l'aéroport on prit un jet privé pour ne pas manger tout ses humains puis on attérie enfin à Rome on reprit la voiture jusqu'à Volterra. Jane avait appelé Aro pour lui dire que nous arrivions plus tôt que prévu et lui avait expliqués vite fait pourquoi. Le grand roi était inquiet pour nous 3 sa me faisait plaisir.

Quelque heures plus tard on fût accueillit tels des rois et reine j'étais un peu mal à l'aise tout les gardes me regardait mes je fût étonné c'est par la femme de Aro elle m'avait prise dans ses bras pour me saluais pour le moment j'étais heureuse c'est ce qui contais j'avais appris qu'elle s'appelait Supplicia. Jane m'emmena dans ma chambre elle était vraiment magnifique en plus elle se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Jane. Je lui avait promit une sortis shopping qu'elle avait accepté avec un immense sourire elle me laissa seule un petit peu.

Quelques heures plus tard j'avais besoin de bouger et m'amusait donc je proposa à jane d'aller en boite mais d'abord il fallait demandé à Aro sa permission donc on se dirigeais vers la salle du trône en chemin Jane m'expliqua les règles on poussa de grande porte.

_-Bonsoir Aro dis-je_

_-Bonsoir mes demoiselles_

_-On est ici pour vous demandé si on pourrais sortir du château pour aller danser?_

_-Oh qu'elle surprise je suis d'accord parce que je pense que après bella tu aura d'autre préoccupation bientôt_

_-Merci Aro je sauta dans les bras de Jane aussi contente qu'elle_

_-Mais à une condition_

_-Oui laquelle?_

_-Je voudrais que Alec et Dimitri vous accompagne_

Je me tournais vers Jane elle avait une moue boudeuse elle me chuchota un «désoler»

_-Mais non il faut pas on va s'éclater c'est moi qui te le dis j'avais terminé ma phrase par un petit clin d'œil_

_-On accepte_

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers nous avec un grand sourire.

_-Ah non pas question que vous allez dansés comme sa leurs déclarais-je_

_-Bon bah on va se changeais me dit Alec on le suivit avec Jane pour leurs choisir leurs vêtements et les nôtres._

Au bout d'une demi heures on était tous prêt on sortit du château direction la plus brancher comme boîte de nuit arriver devant on a eu aucun problème pour renter on c'était nourri avant d'y aller au cas où et c'est parti.

Avec ma nouvelle meilleure amie qui n'est autre que Jane on se dirigeait vers la piste de danse puis on a commençais a se déhancher comme des folles mais dans le rythme au bout de 20 minutes on s'ennuyait toute les deux et quand on entendit la musique un zouk on allait toutes les deux cherché les gardes au début ils n'étaient pas trop chaud mais ensuite ils se sont enfin lâché je me marrer bien avec Alec je sais qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous il pense pareil que moi mais je l'adore.

Après quelques heures de danse on devait rentrés il était 4 heure du matin on était arrivé à 23 heures on s'était bien éclater tout le monde étaient d'accord pour refaire sa.

Je me reposais un peu sur mon lit quand quelqu'un pénétra dans ma chambre je sentis l'odeur je su que c'était Alec

_-Petite marmotte on se réveille dans 45 minutes tu as entrainement_

_-Alec laisse moi encore dormir s'il te plaît_

_-T'aurais dû moins de déhancher comme une folle ce matin pour être en forme_

_-Peut être mais avoue qu'on c'est bien amusé_

_-Sa c'est vrai ton repas t'attends dépêche toi_

_-Pigé_

Il sortit de ma chambre je me levais et prit une bonne douche un jogging et débardeur en haut ferait l'affaire, après quelques minutes j'étais rassasié et courrais vers la salle d'entrainement j'ouvris la porte et là tout le monde étaient là Jane, Alec bien sur ainsi qu'Aro et ses deux frère, sa femme et quelques uns de leurs gardes.

_-Heu salut tout le monde_

Tout le monde me répondirent en même temps

_-Bonjours Bella_

_-Viens me voir m'avait dit Alec_

Il me prit un petit peu plus loin et m'expliquai

_-Ne tant fais pas on veut juste voir de quoi tu es capable pour voir ton niveau et t'entrainer ils sont là pour t'observai ne craint rien_

_-D'accord _

_-Bella je vais me battre avec toi tu peux utiliser t'es pouvoirs si tu veux mais moi je en les utiliserais pas pour commencés me dit Alec_

On se mit face à face Jane entre nous deux

_-Prêt lança t-elle_

_-Combattait _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7:**

On s'attaqua mutuellement je me prenais pas mal de coup mais j'en mettais aussi quand pour la première fois j'ai mis une droite à Alec j'étais fière de moi au moins mon entrainement que je mettais fais avait marcher

_-Courage Bella je sais qu'au fond de toi tu pourra le battre facilement me dis cette petite voix_

_-OK sur ce coup ta raison pensais-je_

Alec frappais de plus en plus fort je ne devais pas reculer sauf si je suis très mal mais sa n'arrivera pas il faudra que je me mette en colère pour avoir plus de force

_-Pense aux Cullen, a la mort de tes parents, à Victoria toujours cette voix c'était comme un ange gardien_

Des que celle ci me dis sa je laissa ma force sortir et j'avais le dessus sur Alec il était impressionné puis pour terminé une balayette il tomba par terre et je mis mes crocs prêt de sa gorge puis Jane encore chamboulé par le match me déclara gagnante j'étais fière de moi.

J'aidais Alec à se relever

_-Tu débrouille super bien Bella me dit il_

_-merci_

_-Whaou Bella c'était superbe me cria Jane et me sauta dans les bras_

Tout le monde pensa comme eux j'étais ravi

_-Ensuite me dit Alec on va testé tes pouvoirs on va y aller tout doucement je te promet_

_-OK_

Il se concentra j'attendais que son pouvoir vienne sur moi mais il visa une autre personne j'entendis des cri j'ouvris les yeux et voyais Jane en train de hurler parce qu'elle ne ressentais plus rien à cause du pouvoir d'Alec je couru vers elle

_-T'es malade Alec ou quoi arrête sa tout de suite_

_-Protège là tu peux le faire_

_-Mais non j'ai jamais essayer_

_-Tant pis je la laisse souffrirai_

Je me concentrais je savais qu'il n'allai pas arrêter tant que je n'aurais pas sauver Jane puis Jane arrêta de crier

_-Merci Bella_

_-Je n'est rien fait_

_-Si tu as étendu ton bouclier jusqu'à Jane intervînt Alec_

_-C'est vrai super j'ai réussis_

_-Oui mais je pense que avec plus d'entrainement tu pourra mettre ton bouclier psychique automatiquement sur toi sans puisez d'énergie me dis Alec_

_-D'accord_

Après plusieurs semaine d'entrainement intensif j'avais découvert tout mes pouvoir je savais déjà que j'avais un bouclier psychique, je peux lire dans les pensés ou même avoir une conversation, je pouvais voir le passé de n'importe quels vampire ou même humain ainsi que leurs sentiments présent comme passé. Je sais combattre comme personne d'autre je suis très forte mais j'ai du faire des sacrifice à chaque fois que je faiblissez lors d'un combat sur n'importe qu'elles pouvoirs Aro m'envoya dans une pièce de torture pendant des heurs on me torturer jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à faire ce qu'il demande si ce n'était pas moi c'était Jane , Alec ou d'autres amis que je mettais fais.

C'est comme sa que je me suis perfectionner j'ai eu des petite missions qui consister à tuer des vampires je les ai toutes réussit avec succès maintenant je suis chez les Volturi depuis exactement 30 ans et j'allais en fin faire une vrai bataille Aro m'avait expliqué qu'un groupe de vampire environ une 20 tués plein d'humain et si sa continuer comme sa on nous découvrira il ma dit que si je réussissait je serais nommé garde comme jane et Alec je courrais dans ma chambre préparer mon sac ainsi que mes armes et me couchais.

Un baiser sur mon front me réveilla je savais déjà qui c'était Alec depuis près de 4 mois Alec venait tout les matin me levais comme sa.

_-Allais il faut ce levais une bataille t'attends_

_-Compris_

Et il partais à chaque fois je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain puis sorti de ma douche bien chaudes qui me détendais à chaque fois m'habiller pantalon serrer et un débardeur mit mes armes en places j'avais découvert deux magnifique sabres je les avait acheter ainsi que leurs attache dans le dos et pris aussi quelques poignard sa ne tue pas mes sa peut blesser ou ralentir le temps de se reprendre lors d'un combat. Je sortis de ma chambre une fois que j'ai mangé me dirige dans la salle du trône ou tout le monde m'attendaient.

_-Ah enfin te voilà tu es en retard Bella me dit jane_

_-Faux regarde tu m'a dit hier prête pour 8h il est 7h59 je ne suis pas en retard_

_Et tout le monde c'est mit à rire j'adorai la taquiner en 30 ans c'était devenue ma sœur et Alec mon frère_

_-Peut être un peu plus me dis cette voix._

_-En route cria Alec _

C'était lui et Jane les chefs pour cette mission

_-Bella m'appela Aro_

Je me dirigeais vers lui

_-Oui vous m'avez appelé_

_-Tiens_

Il me tendit une cape noir avec des dorure inscrite

_-Merci beaucoup Aro_

_-Tu fais parti des nôtres maintenant même si tu dois encore prouver certaine chose._

Je partis en courant rejoindre les autre en chemin j'avais mis ma cape

_-Ah te voilà oh Bella tu es magnifique dans cette cape_

_-Merci jane_

Après quelques minutes tout le monde s'installèrent dans notre jet privé on était une 30 de vampires

Je me mit entre mon frère et ma sœur

_-Pas trop anxieuse petite sœur me demanda Alec_

_-Sa va pour le moment_

Après plus de 2 heures de vole on était enfin arrivais une petite chasse s'imposaient pour tout le monde après celle ci on se dirigea vers le point de la bataille. Tout en courant je me rappelais de ce qui c'était passé il y a maintenant 3 mois.

Flash Back

Dimitri était venu me chercher pour m'emmenai voir Aro et sa femme ils voulaient tout le deux me parlaient je rentrais dans la salle du trône me mit devant eux il y avait aussi Marcus, Caïus, Alec et Jane présent puis Aro prit la parole:

_-Bella je t'ai demandé de venir pour de proposé quelque chose sa fait un bout de temps que sa nous trotte dans la tête on voudraient de demandé avec Suplicia si tu voudrait devenir notre fille on voudrais d'adopter temps pense quoi?_

_-C'est vrai vous voulez que je sois votre fille?_

_-Oui pour moi tu l'as toujours était mes pendant cette année tu nous à énormément changé pour Jane et Alec tu es déjà leur sœur ensuite pour mes frère tu es leur nièce alors ta réponse?_

_-Un grand oui_

Je me souvenais de mon arrivais dans le château peu après j'avais découvert que Jane et Alec étaient devenue prince et princesse de Volterra ils avaient été adopté par Aro et Suplicia.

Tout le monde courraient vers moi ils étaient aussi heureux que moi et voilà en quelques jour j'avais atteint ma place mais je ne voulais pas qu'on m'appelle votre majesté ou princesse c'était tout simplement Bella j'étais devenue très proche de tout le monde au château des gardes j'adorais discutés avec eux, de ma famille et surtout de mes amis que je m'étais fait.

Fin du Flash Back

La bataille faisait rage Alec m'avait ordonné de rester derrière la colline et m'avait mit 2 gardes pour me protéger mon travaille était de mettre mon bouclier sur mes compagnon pour les protégeraient.

Je les entendaient d'où j'étais on avait perdu 5 hommes déjà sa m'énervai de ne rien pouvoir faire puis soudain mes deux gardes fût tués sous mes yeux non je ne pouvais pas y croire c'était non pas lui


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8:**

_-Laurent_

_-Isabella c'est bien toi? Tu devrais être morte depuis 30 ans maintenant_

_-Ah bah je ne le suis pas je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'a fait et ce que tu as fait à mes parents approche Laurent_

_-Alors maintenant tu es dans le clan des Volturi?_

_-Oui comme tu peux le voir et ta perdu Victoria en chemin?_

-_Non elle est parti 2 semaine après ta fausse mort quand je lui dirait que t'es encore vivante elle va s'en mordre les doights._

_-Sa je ne croit pas Laurent_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là._

_-Tu vas mourir Laurent je ne te laisserait jamais en vie en plus tu es le chef de leurs clan donc t'es un vampire mort._

_-C'est ce qu'on va voir Princesse_

_-Je t'attends_

je me consentais sur ses pensés pour voir qu'elle attaque il m'avait prévu pendant le combat j'utilisais toute mon énergie tout en laissant mon boucliers sur mes amis Alec avait eu raison je n'ai plus besoin de la moindre énergie quand j'actionne se don. Laurent s'aidait des arbres pour me prendre en surprise rater avant qu'il atteigne le premier je lui mis une belle droite après quelques minutes de combat il était à genou.

_-Pitié Bella s'il te plaît ne me tue pas_

_-Tu crois que vous avez eu pitié pour mes parents_

_-C'est pas moi mais Victoria_

_-Passe le bonjours à James de ma part_

Je le décapité d'un seul coup laissant tombé la tête par terre allumé mon briquet et mit feu a la dépouille je me retournais et me retrouvais devant tout mes compagnon dans leurs pensés je mettais vite aperçus qu'il avaient vu le combat avec Laurent Alec me féliciter Jane courra jusqu'à moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_-Je suis fière de toi petite sœur tu as été super quand papa verra se combat il sera encore plus fière de toi._

Alec s'était approché et m'avait dis que tout les corps avait été brûler et qu'on pouvait repartir chez nous.

Après quelque mois de bataille j'avais décider de partir retrouvés les Cullen qui restera toujours ma première famille pendant près de 5 ans j'avais fais le tour du monde à leurs recherche rien puis je m'étais arrêter à Los angeles et là j'avais fait la connaissance d'Alexis. Très vite on était devenue d'excellent amis je lui avait raconter ma vie dans le moindre détail il en fit de même.

Il vivait dans les années 70 il est né en 1783 il rentrait du travaille et Alexie avait découvert les corps inanimé de sa famille à l'époque il avait 20 ans c'était un carnage du sang partout sur les murs, aux sols puis tout à coup il fût assommé par derrière et soudain il a sentis une douleurs immense c'était le venin qui se propager dans tout son corps quand il s'était réveiller les deux vampire étaient là il lui expliqua tout sur ce nouveau monde il lui expliqua aussi qu'il était devenue un nouveau née et que ceci était plus fort qu'un vampire il n'attendra pas d'autres explication il se jeta sur eux faisaient brûler les deux corps et s'en alla pour arrêter sa soif.

Tout en me le racontant je lui touché l'épaule en je voyais tous ce qui s'était passé pendant ses 226 ans juste en quelques secondes je m'aperçut aussi que cette fameuse nuit il avait tués 8 humains. Il n'avait jamais développer de don et il avait la même couleurs d'yeux que moi rouge.

En quelques mois Alexis m'avait proposé de s'installer ensemble comme simple ami j'avais mis les choses au clair je lui avait dis qu'on restera juste ami il avait été d'accord avec moi normalement sa aurait du se passé comme sa:

Après quelques années j'aurais du retournais vivre à Volterra avec Alexis toujours en ami mais malheureusement tout ne c 'était pas passé comme prévue après 10 ans de cohabitation avec Alexis il a changé il ma fais voir sa vrai nature ce n'était pas l'homme gentil, intentionné, compréhensif il était devenue violent, arrogant, manipulateur.

Mais au début je lui pardonné a chaque fois et oui au bout de 2 ans j'ai succombé à Alexis j'étais a nouveau amoureuse pendant ses 10 ans mais un truc cloché des fois c'est comme si on contrôler tout mon corps j'avais beau me battre mais mon corps ne réagissait pas puis j'ai découvert que Alexis m'avait cacher son pouvoir il arrivait à prendre possession de n'importe quels corps . Sa faisait 15 ans en tout que j'étais avec lui mais pendant ses 5 dernières années il m'avait anéantie il ne me laissais jamais seule je ne pourrais jamais partir de cette endroit, j'avais été battu, torturé, bruler me laissant des traces ainsi que les morsures. Comme il me frappais presque tout les jours mes blessures mettaient énormément de temps à se régénérer il m'avait tués psychologiquement et physiquement.

Mon corps était rempli de ses traces pour lui c 'était comme sa signature pour dire à n'importe qui que je lui appartenait mais j'en pouvais plus je devais arrêter sa tout de suite pour le moment je m'étais réfugier dans la salle de bain a chaque fois que mes parents m'appelait Alexis prenais contrôle de moi et répondait à ma place, j'avais voulu m'enfuir mais il m'avait rattraper et m'avait battu presque à mort.

Je pris mon courage à de mains j'étais en serviette j'avais encore pleurer quand j'ouvris la porte je tomba nez à nez avec Alexis il a voulu m'embrasser mais comme à chaque fois j'esquivais ensuite il me pris par le bras et commença à me tabasser comme d'habitude il ma relevais et me jeta dans les escalier j'étais à terre je le voyais rire il prit sa valise il allait partir mais je lui est dis:

_-Aide moi je t'en supplie Alexis_

_-D'accord m'avait il discipline_

Il se rapprochais et vit mon corps nu à moitié enroulé dans ma serviette quand je vis ses yeux ils s'étaient remplie de désire et il ne put se contrôler pour la première fois il me fit l'amour aussi violent que lui j'avais beau me débattre mais je n'arrivais pas à l'enlever de moi après 5 minutes de souffrances il m'avait achever en faisant ses geste j'avais hurler mais personnes n'étaient venue pour me sauver il se leva avec un sourire satisfait et sadique à la fois se rhabilla et s'en alla en me laissant pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps avec mon corps qui avait été sali par se salop. J'entendis juste la porte claquais il venait juste de me violé.


End file.
